Bunga Terakhir
by AbracaForte
Summary: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah sederhana tentang setangkai bunga, cinta, kematian yang menunggu, dan penyesalan tiada akhir./A HaeHyuk fic :D


**Title**: Bunga Terakhir

**Author**: AbracaForte

**Genre**: Romance, Angst

**Rated**: T

**Status**: One-shoot

**Summary**: Ini hanyalah sebuah kisah sederhana tentang setangkai bunga, cinta, kematian yang menunggu, dan penyesalan tiada akhir.

**Main Cast**: Donghae, Eunhyuk

**Disclaimer**: I just own this fic and SJ are ours :')

_ENJOY! :)_

.

.

.

"_Annyeong_, Hyukkie."

Eunhyuk tersentak saat namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang ketika ia tengah mengambil tasnya di dalam loker. Seoul di sore hari sangat dingin, maklumlah karena saat ini adalah musim salju. Disapa di tengah sekolah yang sudah sepi seperti ini membuatnya tambah bergidik selain karena hawa yang menusuk. Penasaran, ia pun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. "Ah, Hae. _Annyeong_," sapa balik Eunhyuk.

Namja itu adalah Lee Donghae, teman Eunhyuk sejak kecil. Itu disebabkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka yang sudah kenal sangat lama, sehingga mereka berdua mau tidak mau harus berteman. Eunhyuk yang pendiam dan Donghae yang ceria. Banyak orang mengatakan mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat cocok. Tapi, Eunhyuk tidak berpikir seperti itu, namja itu hanya berpikir bahwa mereka hanyalah dua orang teman biasa, tidak lebih—dan ia harus tetap berpikir seperti itu, apapun alasannya.

"_Ano..._ aku ingin menyerahkan sesuatu padamu, Hyukkie," kata Donghae dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"_Mwo_? Apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk yang penasaran.

Donghae mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sedaritadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya. Setangkai mawar merah. Hanya itulah yang bisa Eunhyuk lihat. "Ini dia, untukmu."

Eunhyuk mengambil mawar itu dan memandang Donghae heran dengan wajah yang merona. "_Gomawo..._ tapi, kenapa kamu memberikan aku ini?"

Donghae hanya memberikan senyum terbaiknya lalu menjawab, "_Saranghaeyo_, Hyukkie..."

Wajah Eunhyuk kini semakin merah bak buah tomat. Apa yang barusan ia katakan tadi? Donghae mencintainya? Lee Donghae? Apa dia serius? Apa ini hanya lelucon semata? Tapi ini bukan April Mop, lagipula tidak ada banyak orang untuk menertawakan hal ini. Jadi Donghae... serius? Ah... Eunhyuk tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Benaknya kini dipenuhi oleh kabut yang penuh akan pertanyaan. Tanpa pikir panjang Eunhyuk langsung berlari dan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tetap berada di area loker.

"HYUKKIE!" seru Donghae.

Namun, Eunhyuk tidak memedulikannya. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah satu hal.

Lari.

**xXx**

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya berat. Sudah berjam-jam ia terus uring-uringan diatas kasur sambil memperhatikan setangkai bunga pemberian Donghae. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan sebab berulang kali diacak oleh dirinya yang sedang stress. _Hae menyukaiku... Hae menyukaiku..._ kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Harus ia akui, sebenarnya ia juga menyukai—coret, mencintai Donghae. Namun, kalau rasa mereka telah sama bukankah itu akan menjadi suatu hal yang terlarang?

Kini napas Eunhyuk semakin berat. Haruskah ia jujur pada Donghae? Perasaan itu semakin membuatnya tertekan. Ia takut untuk mengakui semua hal itu. Namun hati kecilnya terus berkata untuk mengatakannya pada Donghae.

"Mungkin aku akan memberi ia jawaban besok..." gumam Eunhyuk. Sejak handphone Eunhyuk rusak karena masuk ke dalam kloset beberapa waktu lalu, ia memang jarang untuk berkomunikasi dengan Donghae. Kali ini pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah foto yang dipajang di atas mejanya. Eunhyuk tersenyum, itu adalah foto pertamanya dengan Donghae saat upacara perpisahan SMP dulu.

_Lee Donghae... kenapa kau selalu membuatku terpana ketika melihatmu?_ pikir Eunhyuk. Rasa kantuk kini menguasainya dan membuatnya jatuh dalam tidur yang lelap.

**xXx**

Sinar matahari menembus tirai kamar Eunhyuk yang berwarna putih pucat. Burung-burung kecil tengah bersiul-siul di luar sana, membuat melodi indah yang menyejukan hati. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang membuat jantung Eunhyuk dug-dug-ser, sebab pagi inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menjawab pernyataan Donghae kemarin. Tidak sabar, Eunhyuk segera keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan satu set seragam dan sebuah tas yang ia jinjing lalu berlari turun ke lantai bawah.

"Pagi appa, pagi eomma!" sahut Eunhyuk dengan ceria.

"Oh, pagi Hyukjae," balas sang appa. Dari nada bicaranya, sang appa terdengar sangat lemas. Eunhyuk juga memerhatikan sang eomma dan mendapati ekspresi yang sama.

"Ada apa appa, eomma? Tidak seperti biasanya kalian murung seperti ini?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sedikit curiga.

"Nak, tolong dengarlah dengan tabah," eomma Eunhyuk menghampiri namja itu dan mengelus pundaknya. "Kami mendapat kabar dari keluarga Donghae kalau ia telah meninggal kemarin malam..."

DEG

Dada Eunhyuk serasa ditikam oleh banyak pisau dan pedang tajam. Donghae... meninggal? Kenapa..?

"Kabarnya, ia meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil yang ia kendarai," tambah sang appa.

BRUK

Tas Eunhyuk jatuh ke lantai dan seluruh isinya berceceran keluar. Sebuah air mata turun membasahi pipinya. "Hae... _mian_... ini semua karena aku..." isaknya.

.

_Mian... maafkan aku,_

_Bila saja aku menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin, mungkin kau masih hidup dan kita akan hidup bahagia_

_Coba saja aku lebih menyadari perasaan ini, mungkin tidak ada tangis yang tercurahkan untuk kepergianmu_

_Mian... mian..._

_Saranghaeyo, Lee Donghae..._

.

.

**~fin~**

**xXx**

Okay, i know ini tidak membuat anda menangis, tapi... bisakah anda memencet tombol ini dan sekedar memberikan kesan? :)

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
